teentitansfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Slade
I am the thing that keeps you up at night. The evil that haunts every dark corner of your mind. I will never rest, and neither will you. '- Slade to Robin in "Haunted"' Slade AKA Deathstroke the Terminator is the archenemy of the Teen Titans, especially Robin, and is the main antagonist of Season 1 and Season 2; He appears as a vision in Season 3, returned as a resurrected servant of the mighty demon Trigon in Season 4. His robotic likeness also makes a small appearance in the final episode of Season 5 "Things Change." Wanting the Titans destroyed for his own unknown reasons, he is overall the overarching primary antagonist of the original animated series. He appears in numerous fanfics. Personality Slade is an extremely calm and composed individual, remaining an enigma to both enemies and allies alike throughout the series. As a result, not much is known of his true personality by anyone, although the comparison has been made on multiple occasions by multiple people that he and Robin share similar traits, such as an intense dislike of losing, fiercely dedicated, and borderline obsessive in accomplishing their goals. Although many people don't know Slade's intentions to fight, it is made clear a couple times. In Birthmark, Slade quotes that it is, "always the quiet ones", and in Apprentice Part II, he quotes, "Betrayal. Destruction. Revenge." These all may reference his son Jericho, since he can't talk, and the incident leading up to him being unable to talk (and Slade losing his right eye) was because of Slade supposedly betraying his family, which led to the minor destruction of his home (but major destruction to him and his son), which led to Slade wanting to get revenge on unknown people to make it up for his son losing the ability to speak. The epitome of an evil mastermind, Slade is clever and calculating, never coming into view unless he has the complete advantage, and flees the moment that advantage is compromised. A master manipulator, he prefers to bait others into traps rather than directly confront them himself, and uses his robotic minions to their fullest extent, as they're often seen fighting in his stead. Throughout the first two seasons, for reasons which are not entirely clear, he is shown tirelessly working on recruiting new apprentices, setting his sights on both Robin and Terra respectively. Using his intelligence and charisma, he exploits their weaknesses and fears, and is not above blackmailing them into submission, as he did with Robin in Apprentice, Part 2. Slade is scary and intimidating due to his evil and sadistic personality. He is so stubborn and determined on what's right in front of him which becomes his downfall. His stony disposition makes him seem all the more ruthless and unemotional. In a conversation with Robin in The End, Part 2, Slade admits to feeling no remorse for any of his crimes, saying "it's what I do best" when Robin tells him that everything that he's ever done has only made people suffer. Occasionally he will lose his temper. An example is when Trigon betrayed him, regardless his intense loyal service to the interdimensional demon, and had his fire-minions seize him which lead to him demanding the demons to obey him with outrage. Powers No known powers, but like Batman and Robin, he's trained to the peak of human perfection, and his mind could rival Batman's intellect. He also has the nasty habbit of learning from failures Weaknesses Slade's weakness is essentially anything that could kill a normal human, but the fact that he learns from failure allows him to overcome any other weaknesses. Episode Appearances Season 1 *The Face of Evil *Divide and Conquer *Tower of Power *Terra *H.I.V.E. Titans *Final Exam *Masks *Starfire's Apprentice *Puppet Pals *Forces of Nature *Light of the Party *Rag Dolls *Kitty City *Apprentice Part 1 *Apprentice Part 2 Season 2 *Red Return *The Man Within *Power Hour *X Season 3 *Titan Rising (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Aftershock Part 1 *Aftershock Part 2 Season 4 *Robot Clones *Things Change *A Brave Titan *A True Friend *Who is Slade? *The Struggle with Slade *Helpless *Bodily Breakdown *Calling All Titans *Titans Together History Justice Evolution Proteges and the Return of Captain America After the merging of the two earths, Slade announced that he and Zod were planning on using a chronotron detonator, and when Superboy and Liger arrived, Slade activated a laser that shot the Titans and X-Men with new nano-probes that were made practically untraceable by a cloaking device provided by Zod. He then witnessed Superboy become Zod's apprentice and Liger become Magneto's apprentice. Slade was impressed by Zod and Magneto's new apprentices, and when Superboy refused to use a new thermal blaster, Slade reminded Superboy that with the touch of a button, the Titans and X-Men could easily be destroyed. Slade then activated the probes when Superboy and Liger refused to attack Raven and Rogue and stopped once Superboy conceded. After that, Slade witnessed Zod's imprisonment in the Phantom Zone by the newly arrived Titans and learned that Raven had managed to remove the probes, so after Magneto removed the Adamantium from Liger's bones, Slade simply destroyed the hideout, promising the Titans, especially Robin, that they'd fight another day. Only a Dream During Mystique's escape attempt when she faced Wonder Woman, Terra, Starfire, Blackfire, Jean, Shadowcat, and X-23, Mystique turned one of her copies into Slade. Slade then faced X-23 and tauntingly asked if she was willing to take a life before X-23 clawed him in the groin which Slade recovered from thanks to his healing factor and pushed X-23 away. Slade was then jumped on by Liger before he tosses him aside and shouts for Liger to stop calling Mystique Aunt Raven. Slade then got his arm cut off by Wolverine and retreated into Mystique. That night, Terra had a nightmare as Slade appeared when she appeared to have lost her powers. Teen Titans Return of Slade Slade has returned to open crime as he attempted to rob the Federal Reserve. After evading a charge by the new Titan, Superboy, he explained to the Titans that he had planted bombs along the street, and if they laid a finger on him, he would blow them up. After Superboy disabled the bomb, Robin took his mask off to discover that the Slade they had confronted was a drone. Back at his lair, Slade informed his new partner, Zod, about Superboy stopping the bombs... Which was supposed to happen. Clash for Control Slade then witnessed the Titans defeat Clayface on the screen and noted how their plan was coming to fruition. Terra's Back Slade later made a device to steal Terra's powers. He later kidnapped Terra and put her in the machine as he then encased the Titans in energy shields, with Superboy in a special energy shield that mimicked red sunlight. His plan to take Terra's powers were foiled when Beast Boy managed to get through to Terra, and she used an earthquake to destroy the machine and release the Titans with a small boulder. Slade managed to get away and reported that the plan failed, which was supposed to happen. Duela Slade later promised Duela Dent a lot of money if she fought the Titans. Slade then decided to give her the money as the main goal of the plan worked, making Superboy aware of Zod. Protege Slade then announced that he and Zod were planning on using a chronotron detonator, and when Superboy arrived, Slade activated a laser that shot the Titans with new nano-probes that were made practically untraceable by a cloaking device provided by Zod. He then witnessed Superboy become Zod's apprentice. Slade was impressed by Zod's new apprentice, and when Superboy refused to use a new thermal blaster, Slade reminded Superboy that with the touch of a button, the Titans could easily be destroyed. Slade then activated the probes when Superboy refused to attack Raven and stopped once Superboy conceded. After that, Slade witnessed Zod's imprisonment in the Phantom Zone by the newly arrived Titans and learned that Raven had managed to remove the probes, so Slade simply destroyed the hideout, promising the Titans, especially Robin, that they'd fight another day. Going Home Slade was later revealed to be also working for Luthor, mainly helping him improve Bizarro by giving him freeze vision and fire breath. He then watched as Bizarro dealt with the Titans and offered Robin a place as his apprentice again, but Robin refused and ended up frozen well. Slade was impressed when Superboy freed himself and the others with his heat vision. When Bizarro switched sides, Slade took that as his cue to leave before Robin stopped him and removed his mask to find another drone. Slade then apologized but pointed out that he would never leave himself personally in a room with a loose canon like Bizarro. Ghosts of the Past A mechanical version of Slade was then used by Ra's to test Robin and fought him with his staff. Robin then managed to defeat the mechanical Slade by smashing his pole into Slade's head. Starfire and the Seven Tiny Titans The slave in a magic mirror Blackfire bought after her father died. She uses him to make sure she's still the most beautiful in the universe. One day, Slade informs her that Starfire's now the most beautiful. Slade then revealed to Blackfire that Starfire was still alive when she checked, and the heart she was given as prove was the heart of a pig. Conner Kent A conman. He once tried to pass his friend and cohort, Harley, off as a puppet and sell her to Lex Luthor, and it nearly worked, but he still failed, and it resulted in the arrest of another of his friends, Jack. One day soon after this, he sees a living puppet boy without strings, and Slade decides he could sell him to Luthor to make a nice chunk of change. Slade then tripped Conner up and tricked him into thinking becoming an actor was a good idea. As he was taking Conner to Luthor, he ended up with his hat banged over him when Harley thought she had a raven in her hair. His hat was eventually pulled off, and he took Conner to Luthor's wagon. After freeing Jack from jail, Slade treated the two to a few drinks at the Red Lobster and told them and a coach men about how he duped Conner. He then showed the remainder of the money Luthor gave them, which was a respectable amount. Upon seeing the amount Blood offered them, Slade listened to him, and he learned how Blood was collecting stupid little boys for Pleasure Island. This easily humbled Slade, and he was now reluctant to be associated with him, but he was forced into it. He later saw Conner and greeted him before Jack played doctor and convinced Conner that he was ill, and Slade took hold of Conner's shoulders and shoved him off to Blood's coach to Pleasure Island. Clark and Lois Kent Tim's father. Slade told Tim to slow down when they went to look at Mr. Kent's new toys as he didn't want Tim to get hurt. He then told Tim to make sure he got up front to be the first to get one of the Kents' new toys. Slade did however say no to the train as he felt it was too expensive for them. He later laughed when Clark and Lois' wooden son, Conner, stepped in wet cement. Upon seeing Clark, Lois, and Conner hugging later, Slade put his hand on Tim's shoulder. Category:Justice Evolution Category:Teen Titans Category:Starfire and the Seven Tiny Titans Category:Conner Kent Category:Clark and Lois Kent Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Humans Category:Fathers Category:Villains